C'est la rentrée!
by SmoothieRhubarbe
Summary: Qu'est ce que ça ferai si Mathieu et ses différentes personnalités et Antoine étaient profs dans un lycée ?


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je publis une fanfic que j'ai écrit un peu à l'arrache et qui est carrement bordelique. Vous comprendrez pourquoi. L'idée vient d'une discussion avec EnoraSuperWholock, un jour où nous en avions peut être trop pris. (non je blague.)

TOUT LES PERSONNAGES SONT LA PROPRIETE DE MATHIEU SOMMET ET ANTOINE DANIEL.

Si cette fiction les derange, je la retirerai bien sûr.

Je précise aussi que le personnage principal dans la fic ne me ressemble en aucun points dans la vrai vie et que j'ai choisi son prénom totalement au hasard.

Enjoy & reviews:)

Tu vois cette fille au fond de la classe ? Celle avec des cheveux courts et noirs coiffés avec du gel ?

C'est moi.

Bon, c'est la rentrée. Après 2 mois de glande et de petit-déjeuners à 10h30 (minimum), ça devait bien arrriver à un moment ou un autre. C'est à dire aujourd'hui.

Entendons nous bien : je ne HAIS pas le lycée, seulement, je ne supporte pas les élèves. Moi ce que je voudrais c'est être dans un grand lycée, dans une grande ville, MAIS NON, j'habite dans un patelin pomé et vais dans un bahut plein de bourges. Pas moyen de s'amuser en cours quoi. Même les profs sont intouchables. Pas une faille, pas un défaut, rien. Une nouvelle année commence et je vais encore me faire chier.

Je balaie du regard le reste de ma classe. Des filles superficielles aux pires des boloss, il n'y a pas une seule personne intéressante. Je vais encore passer une année seule. Je m'en fout, j'ai l'habitude. La solitude me va très bien, je n'ai besoin de personne. La porte s'ouvre, une file de ma classe de 2nde, Ambre, entre. C'est le genre de fille super bien foutue, qui à le dernier Longchamp, le dernier Iphone et le poignet tordu, celle qui a du se retamer dans une piscine de fond de teint, qui machouille toujours un chewing-gum d'une manière detestable et qui à derrrière elle une armée de toutous qui l'admirent.

**Alors Julia, toujours la même «coiffure» ?**

Ouais c'est ça. Elle eclate d'un gros rire de pouf, trop fière de sa vanne et d'avoir pu montrer à quel point elle est supérieure.

La classe se remplie peu à peu. Personne à côté de moi. Tant mieux. C'est le bazar dans la classe. Tout le monde attend que la proviseure se pointe pour nous faire son discours barbant de chaque année.

**J'espère que nous allons passer une merveilleuse année tous ensemble et que chancun va bien travailler...**

Ma principale est une fille d'au moins 60 ans et à l'entendre parler on croirait que le lycée est un endroit merveilleux, sans problèmes et où tout le monde est pote. Pauvre fille, si tu savais ce qu'il se passais derrière ton etablissement.. J'ai faim en plus.

**J'espère aussi que chancun ou chacune aidera celui ou celle qui aura des problèmes au sein de la classe et que tout le monde passera dans la classe supérieure.**

Grosse blague. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un viendrait m'aider si je galerais ? Tu te fourres le doigt dasn l'oeil. A part ça, on mange à quelle heure ?

**Maintenant si personne n'a de questions, je vais laisser le soin à vos professeur de se présenter**

Et c'eeeest parti pour un défilé de c...

Un panda. Devant nous se tient un mec habillé en panda. Absolument normal. Il est pas très grand, les cheveux chatains et des yeux bleus qui sont...

**Bonjour.**

Alors je sais pas ce qu'il enseigne mais je sens que je vais aimer sa matière. Et si il ouvre une options, il peut s'assurer d'avoir au moins une élève. Il a beau être un cosplayer, il est trop mignon.

**Je suis votre professeur de musique. Cette année nous etudierons des chansons avec des airs très connus dont je modifie légèrement les paroles...**

Il nous souris. Ptnnnn, l'est trop mignon.

**Je vais à present laisser la place à mes collègues.**

Mais non reste.

Le prof qui prend sa suite est un type qui à l'air de tomber du ciel. Il porte un bob recyclé, des lunettes de soleil et un collier aux couleurs de la Jamaïque. Un hippie.

**Bonjour..**

Sa voix est lente. Je sens que ses cours vont être d'une energie débordante.

**Je suis le prof de bio et cette année nous allons voir les plantes et leurs effets sur l'organisme..**

Il à l'air d'en connaître un rayon là-dessus et je pense qu'on aura de la chance si il ne nous fait pas une crise de manque en plein cour.

**Bonjour !**

Une blouse blanche à quelques légères traces de brûlures, un nœud papillon à carreaux, j'imagine que ce gars doit être prof de physique.

**Je suis le professeur de sciences, je vous ferais faire beaucoup de TP sur les explosions et nous etudierons le nucléaire. J'espère que personne n'a de poumons trop fragiles parce que nous allons être en presence de gaz toxiques !**

Encore une fois je pense qu'on aura de la chance si il n'y a pas un mort pendant l'année.

Le prof qui suit semble super jeune, on pourrait facilement le confondre avec un élève. Il porte un T shirt Captain America et on dirait qu'il va pleurer. Il nous explique d'une petite voix qu'il sera notre professeur de techno. Je sens que les plus perturbateurs de ma classe ont enfin trouvé une victime. Ca promet.

**Bonjour,** se présente le prof suivant, un homme portant une chemise blanche avec une cravate et au sourire qui se veut je pense séducteur, ressemblant à un de ces mecs qui viennent chez toi pour te vendre des trucs, **je suis votre nouveau professeur de mathématiques.**

Je deteste profondément cette matière et t'as beau avoir une cravate, c'est peut être le seul truc qui va m'interesser dans ton cours.

**Bonjour !**

Une blonde avec une imposante poitrine et un air un peu débile s'est plantée devant nous.

**Je suis votre professeure de langues, nous nous verrons beaucoup cette année car je vous enseigne l'anglais et le français.**

Je regarde autour de moi. Les garçons sont apsolument captivés par ladite professeure de langues qui je dirais fait tout son possible pour nous montrer qu'elle dispose de formes.

**Si jamais vous vous trouvez en difficulté dans une de mes matières, vous pouvez venir me le dire et nous pourrons en parler après le cours... en privé.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que les garçons de ma classe vont être assez nuls en français cette année. Au moins on a un enseignant féminin, même si je crois avoir aperçu une barbe naissante sur son menton. Certains vont avoir des surprises.

Arrive après la pseudo-fille un homme entièrement vêtu de noir. Veste de costard noir, chemise noire et pour finir des lunettes noires elles aussi, nous cachant ses yeux. Il a un sourire aguicheur qui a coupé direct le sifflet aux filles qui étaient en train de parler sur la prof de «langues» et qui sont maintenant et train de baver devant la carrure de notre prof de... je ne sais pas encore mais qui nous devisage avec son sourire très charismatique bien qu'un brin malsain de mon point de vue.

**Salut les gamins, cette année en SVT on va etudier la reproduction et les MST. On fera aussi des exercices pratiques avec des animaux.**

Je regarde les filles de ma classe. Elles sont toutes absorbées par la vision de cette homme qui nous regarde toujousr avec le même sourire. Elles ont toutes la bouche ouverte, on dirait des poissons.

**Je serais aussi votre prof de sport mais ça on en parlera plus tard.**

J'ai le presentiment que cette année les filles ne vont pas faire tout leur possible pour rater un cours de sport. Je suis sûre que même si une d'entre elles se cassait la jambe elle viendrait quand même. Le prof se retire et je pense qu'il n'est pas très net. Je crois l'avoir vu pincer les fesses du prof de techno qui va surement lui servir aussi de victime.

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE JE SUIS VOTRE PROFESSEUR D'HISTOIRE !**

J'ai été pris de court par ce hurlement alors que j'ecoutais distraitement des filles planifier de leurs tenues de rendez-vous privé avec le prof de SVT et d'une tactique d'approche. En face de nous se tient un gars plutôt grand avec une chevelure totalement folle. Il porte des lunettes et à l'air totalement enragé.

**CETTE ANNEE ON VA ETUDIER L'HISTOIRE DE L'UNION SOVIETIQUE AU 20 EME SIECLE ET LA CROISSANCE ECONOMIQUE DU JAPON ! ON VA BEAUCOUP PARLER DE LA RUSSIE ET DU JAPON, DE LA GUERRE FROIDE ET DES BOMBES NUCLEAIRES ! NOUS FERONS AUSSI DE L'HISTOIRE DES ARTS OU NOUS PARLERONS DE L'ART CONTEMPORAIN !**

Je pense que la principale a passé ses vacances dans un hôpital psychiatrique et qu'elle a voulu ramenr un souvenir parce que je ne trouve pas d'autres explications sur le fait que ce psychopathe soit encore en liberté.

Le cas laisse la place au dernier des profs qui ne s'est pas présenté. Il ressemble enormement au Panda et c'est assez perturbant.

**Bonjour. Je suis votre prof de philo. Durant l'année nous aborderons les questions suivantes : Pourquoi vouloir être parfait ? Qu'est ce que le dédoublement de personnalité ? Comment la télé nous influence-t-elle ? Pourquoi la vie ? Pourquoi la mort ?**

**PARCE QUE LE JAPON !** Hurle le psychopathe

Le prof se retourne et le regarde. Ils se regardent mutuellement. Le psychopathe s'est calmé d'un coup. Il y a un silence assez genant.

**Bien !** Dit la principal pour casser ce silence. **Je vous remercie messieurs...dames**, ajoute-t-elle en devisageant «celle» qui est censée nous apprendre le français, **pour avoir pris le temps de vous presenter à nos élèves. Cependant, il manque le professeur de geographie, M. Pedoncule...**

A ses mots, quelqu'un se prend la porte. Elle s'ouvre et apparaît un homme ayant une ressemblance frappante avec le prof d'histoire. Il tient à peine debout.

**Ow, bonjour...**

**Ah, bonjour M. Pedoncule, il ne manquait plus que vous à vous presenter !**

Il nous regarde comme si il se demandait ce qu'on faisait là puis semble soudain comprendre ce pourquoi il est là lui aussi. Il s'avance vers le bureau devant le tableau, s'assoit presque dessus et se présente :

**Bjour, je suis le prof de geo et cette année nous allons etudier les formes des pays comme..**

**LE JAPON !** hurle l'hysterique

**Le Japon c'est..orange... Nan je pensais plutôt à etudier la forme de l'Europe du Nord comme la Suède ou la Finlande parce que c'eEst marrant ça ressemble à une bi...**

**MERCI, merci, merci, M. Pedoncule mais il y a encore plein de choses à regler et nous sommes pressés par le temps ! **Lui dit la principale

Il la regarde avec son même air de «mais t'es qui toi, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?» et qui se souvient soudainement qu'on est dans une salle de classe. Ils sortent tous ensemble de la salle et la principale reprend son discours chiant.

Mais moi je suis ailleurs. Je repense à mes profs, à celui de maths qui se veut charmeur, à «celle» de

langues qui est une allumeuse, la victime qui nous servira de prof de techno et le psychopathe qui sera celui d'histoire, je pense aux profs de geo et de bio qui tiennent à peine debout, aux experiences du prof de physique et aux questions de celui de philo, au pervers qui sera notre prof de SVT-sport et surtout aux cours de musiques avec le Panda.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je pense à cette année. Elle va être epique. Et je retire tout le mal que j'ai pu dire ou penser des profs. Les miens sont geniaux et mon année va dechirer.

Voilàà, c'est assez nul je sais ^^


End file.
